Team Vacation
by kirstyymclean
Summary: After a tough case Voight and the team go on a very much deserved vacation. How long will it take for something unexpected to happen? (Linstead and maybe some Burzek)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time ever trying to write a fan fiction story. I've lived fan fiction for ages now, Undercover Honeymoon is my absolute favourite so I thought I might as well give it a try.**

 ****

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 ****

 ****

 **All constructive criticism is gravely appreciated ?**

 **Erin's** **POV**

I sit at my desk struggling to keep my eyes open with the sound of raindrops and the cold breeze hitting the windowsaround me. It'sofficially winter in Chicago and I'm feeling 've been working this case for what feel like years,  
now it's finally over and we put yet another criminal in jail.

"Right, who's up for Molly's?" I hear Antonio ask all of a sudden. I nod at Jay in silent agreement "Yeah why not" he answers for both of us. Jay and I, huh I like the sound of that, we've been on and off for a while now butit seems to be getting  
serious.

Everyone else follows to agree to the Molly's plan until Voight interrupts to say "Actually I've booked us a team trip to The Bahamas for a week, you all deserve it after that last case". Suddenly the room went silent. He can't be serious, can he?

"Don't look at me like that, yes I can do something nice for my team. Now get home and pack we leave tomorrow 10am" he looks around for a minute then his eyes settle on Adam Ruzek, the trouble maker of the group "Don't be late". He finished with that  
and retreated to his office.

"Looks like we're going home guys" Alvin announced from the corner of the room. Then came the grunts of the disapproval from the youngsters.

I speak up "Come on we're getting a free vacation quit complaining". I hear some sniggers from around the room as we all start packing up our things.

They all disperse into their own little conversation and I notice Jay sneak up beside me and ask "We staying at yours or mine tonight?". We've been going between apartments for a while now and I know it would just be easier to have one apartment and live  
together but we just aren't ready for that yet.

I take a moment to think about it "Well, most of your stuffs at mine so it would be easier to pack if we just stay at mine" I say with a shrug.

"How did I get so lucky, a girlfriend that's smart and beautiful at the same time" he says with that stupid grin that always makes my heart melt. "Mmhmm" I give a sarcastic nod and a roll of the eyesand start heading for the staircase.

"Bye guys" we both shout from the bottom of the stairs. The muffled responses are blurred out by that dreaded sound of rain battering car roofsand the concrete below us.

The drive was a mixture between the usual banter and teasing we always do and a comfortablesilence. The rain didn't stop all night all I can think of is the beautiful beaches in the Bahamas. Tomorrow couldn't come faster.

 **Should I continue this story? I know it's not the best but it'll get better the further I take it. ?** **ﾟﾘﾋ**  
 **  
**

 **~kirsty  
**  
 **  
**

 ****


	2. Chapter 2

Jay woke up to the blinding rays of sunshine beaming through the window in Erin's bedroom.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Erin laughed when she saw how Jay's hair was standing on top of his head as if he had a mohawk.

"Erin, it's 6:30 why the hell are you up?" Jay said whilst still attempting to get used to the light shining in his face.

"Well we haven't packed yet and we need to be at the precinct at 10 so if you would get your lazy ass out of bed and help me it would be much appreciated" Erin stated with her usual sass.

Jay just grunted in response as he threw himself back onto the bed.

By the time 9:50 came around they had their bags packed and had already downed 2 cups of coffee each.

"You're driving" Erin announced as they walked out of the staircase to the main entrance of her apartment complex.

Jay stopped at a halt "What!" he paused for a minute looking around as if she wasn't talking to him "Me as in Jay Halstead, your partner and the love of your life is doing the driving today"

"Jay I'm not in the mood just take the keys and drive" she said shoving the keys in his hands.

Jay raised his hands in surrender "Where did the full of energy, up at 6:30 Erin from this morning run off to, she have a meeting or something?" he asked with a laugh.

"Nope, she decided that your bed head and morning breath was too terrifying to stick around for" she replied giving him a light slap on the cheek.

Just before Jay could reply the shrill cry of her cell phone broke up their conversation. Erin a quickly reached for the phone and accepted the call seeing it was Voight.

"Hello" she said whilst buckling her seatbelt.

"Uhh huh… yep we're on our way… actually it's 9:55 you said be there for 10" Erin said as she signalled to Jay to hurry up and drive "Ok fine we'll just drive ourselves to the airport, I don't understand why you hired a bus anyway…uhh huh…right…ok see you then"

"They're leaving so we have to drive ourselves to the airport" Erin informed Jay after she had put the phone back in her pocket.

"What, it's not even 10 yet!" Jay exclaimed as he stepped on the gas.

Erin sighed in response as she sunk into her chair and took in the familiar surroundings as they got onto the highway taking them nearer to the airport.

Erin and Jay ran down the busy airport hallways frantically looking for their boarding terminal.

Jay looked at clock and said "It's 11:24 we have 6 minutes to get on this plane"

They had told the team to go ahead without them after they were caught behind an accident on the way to the airport.

"Right we're at terminal 3 and we need to get to terminal 7 so it's just down there" Erin pointed and took off to the opposite side of the building from where they were.

When they got to the correct terminal the reception workers were already closing the gate "We need to get on this plane" Jay yelled trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry this gate is closed, the last call was 2 minutes ago" explained the receptionist in an emotionless voice without even looking at them.

Jay could see that Erin was pissed "Hey you don…." She was interrupted by Jay saying "This is for our honeymoon come on"

The receptionist looked up at them and sniggered when she looked at there hands which had no rings on them "Nice try"

"What this is for our honeymoon, we've been saving for years" Jay tried again.

"Do you two really think I'm stupid enough to fall for this, it's the oldest trick in the book and next time I'd at least buy rings" she said going back to what she had been writing earlier.

Jay looked at Erin and asked "Baby, can you go get me a diet soda real quick"

Erin gave him a confused look but said "Sure" anyway.

Once he was sure Erin was far enough away he turned back to the receptionist, glancing at the name tag on the way.

"Connie, can I call you that, my wife and I are both from messed up backgrounds we're finally doing good, we just got married for god sake" he sighed and looked behind him "We didn't have enough money for rings so we used necklaces instead" he explained as he brought out the plain silver chain that was around his neck.

The woman looked at him sympathetically and then over to Erin who was on her way back from the vending machine with hid soda. "Okay, the first class part of the plane is still open so I'll just put the two of you in there, but this is a one time deal don't expect it to happen again".

Jay looked at her gratefully as Erin came up behind him "There's your soda" she mumbled as Connie directed them in the direction of the entrance to the plane.

She unlocked the door and waved them through "Have a good honeymoon, sounds like you deserve it" he said as they passed.

Jay looked over his shoulder and said "Thank you so much" and with a final nod she closed the door behind them.

He looked over at Erin and intertwined their fingers as they made their way towards to the plane.

"What the hell did you do?" she asked as he walked with his head held high and a proud smirk on his face.

Jay glanced down at her and simply said "Told a story" then effortlessly slipped past her with his hand skimming her but on the way past.

She just stood and watched him walk off and then said "wife, I like the sound of that"

 **Hi, I'm so grateful that those of you who read liked this I seriously didn't think anyone would review or even favourite.**

 **Did you see last night's episode? OMG it was amazing that end scene…**

 **Anyway thanks again!**

 **~kirsty**


	3. Chapter 3

**On the plane**

"Where are they" Voight muttered tapping his foot off the floor whilst frantically looking around the plane for the two missing detectives.

The pilot had just started talking through the details of flight they were about to take off in when Jay and Erin burst through the side doors of the plane.

"Sorry" they both mumbled as they squeezed past the flight attendants who were demonstrating emergency procedures. Hank raised his hand trying to direct them in the right direction.

The nearest flight attendant took their upgraded tickets and pointed them in the opposite direction.

"Looks like being late has its perks" Erin said as they disappeared down the walkway giving the team smirks on the way past.

Adam was first to question it once the plane was preparing to take off "Why the hell are they in first class, I want to be in first class!"

"Adam, shut up" Kim paused to turn around and give him a death glare "how are we supposed to know why they got upgraded, that receptionist probably had a crush on Halstead or something" she said as she turned back around to sit with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why don't you just go ask them once we're in the air" Alvin suggested as the plane started moving.

Adam waited until the flight crew started coming around the plane offering food and magazines until he made his move "Right, I'm going to see them".

To that he got a few nods and slight flick of the hands telling him to get lost.

"Alright then, if I died on my way up there you would all regret being so rude to me"

He got a few eye rolls and scoffs from around him as he climbed over other passengers to get to the aisle. It only took Adam a few minutes to find where Erin and Jay had been seated.

The look of first class was the complete opposite of the usual business class section. There was more than needed leg room, separate compartments for each passenger and TV's with movie and music options.

He quickly spotted the top of Jay's head and shouted "Hey Halstead!" and quickly realised that everyone was now staring at him then mumbled a quick "sorry..".

"What you doing back here man?" Jay laughed as Adam's face went a bright shade of red from the eyes that were still following him.

"Isn't that what I should be asking you" Adam replied with raised eyebrows.

"What can I say I have a way with words" Jay laughed and then went serious "I made up a story to get them to let us on the plane, we were late, the gate was closing, we were desperate"

"Hey, I was not involved in this" Erin countered as she sat up from where she had previously been curled up under a blanket on her seat "all I did was buy you a soda you haven't even touched"

Adam stood confused trying to take all the information in "so you're telling me that an on the spot made up story and late coming got you a free upgrade to first class"

"Pretty much" Erin said now wrapped up in her blanket again.

Before Adam could reply a very attractive young flight attendant came up behind him and tapped his shoulder saying "Sir, are you flying first class with us today?"

"Uhh n…no I was just speaking to my friends" he stuttered over his words staring at the woman in front of him. She had long dark hair and a set of crystal blue eyes and a friendly smile that could calm anyone.

"Well I'm sorry you're going to have to go back to your seat"

"Ohh…okay" he said mouthing a quick goodbye to Erin and Jay before scurrying off back to his seat.

"Sorry about him, he gets nervous around new people" Jay said with a laugh.

The woman gave him a quick look over whilst sending him a flirtatious wink before being called by one of the other passengers for food.

"She was totally checking you out" Erin scoffed trying to hide her jealousy.

"Come on she was nice"

Erin scoffed "Of course you would say that, a hot girl who looked just about ready to jump your bones was paying attention to you" she started turning around trying to get in a comfortable position "I'm going to sleep"

Jay could tell that she was actually getting quite worked up about the, what he thought was an innocent short conversation with a stranger.

He slid as far over as he could until he could reach over to where she was sitting "Erin…" he started brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear "I know you're not going to believe me, you never do but you're the only person I see… you're the one I can picture my life with, that I can see carrying my kids one day and most importantly you're the person I love, that's never going to change".

She opened her eyes before whispering "I love you too".

 **3 hours later**

Erin and Jay stood waiting for the rest of the team to make their way off the plane before they went to baggage claim. It was 2 o'clock local time since there was a 1 hour time difference from back in Chicago.

"There they are" he announced once he saw Atwater's gigantic frame push through the side exit on the plane.

"Well hello there traitor" Kim joked as she strode towards them "I can't believe you left me for 3 hours with a bunch of men… that must be a violation of girl code"

Erin just laughed at her "I can see you survived so there's really no need for me to apologise"

"She's mine Kim, you're going to have to get used to it" Jay threw his arms around Erin from the back pulling her into his chest.

Hank watched the scene unfolding in front of him, not knowing whether to be proud that Erin had found someone as good as Jay or to be appalled at the fact the woman he thought of as his little girl was in a serious relationship.

"Alright guys, stop fighting over Erin and go get your luggage!"

Hank turned to face his team who were walking behind him to the entrance of The Reef Atlantis Hotel he had booked for them.

"Okay, once you get your keys you're free to do what you want for the week…except tomorrow, I booked a team hike up the nature trails so I'll need you all dressed and fuelled up for 11" they all nodded in response.

With a slight raise of his had Mouse who had been quiet all day said "Just to be clear we don't have to stay together any time other than tomorrow, right?"

"Correct" Hank paused looking at everyone else seeing if they had any questions "alright, I'll go get you room keys and meet you at the elevators"

As Hank disappeared inside, the group of detectives slowly followed behind engaging in private conversations on the way.

"So we roomies?" Kim asked as she and Erin pulled their very over packed suitcases over the bump of the sliding door.

"Actually…" Erin started.

Kim sighed "really, first the plane and now here"

"I know and I promise I'll make it up to you, we can have a spa day or go shopping together just me and you"

Kim looked over giving a forced smile "okay…" before walking over to the guys debating who would be the most tolerable to room with.

Erin felt Jay's hot breath on her neck as he reached behind her to take her suitcase "You know if you want to, you and Kim can share and I can go with Ruzek and Atwater"

She quickly turned to him looping her arm through his "no this is our first vacation together I want it to be special" she said whilst resting her head on his muscular shoulder.

Having found their way to the elevators Hank appeared with 5 keys giving one to Kim, then Mouse, Jay and finally Adam keeping the last for himself and Alvin.

"I don't care who rooms with who, but whatever happens in those rooms stays in those rooms" he said sending a glare in Jay's direction "am I clear?"

They all nodded whilst Alvin gave a quiet chuckle seeing how all the young detectives were looking around acting innocent.

"Get lost" he ordered with a flick of his hand.

Adam wandered over to Kim giving her a mischievous smirk "looks like you're stuck with me darling"

"Uhh huh" Kim grumbled looking over at Jay and Erin who were quite obviously making signals that they wanted to get to their room.

"Come on it'll be great, I would offer to take your bag but I wouldn't want to injure myself before all the fun we'll be having tonight" he sniggered waltzing past her into the first open elevator.

"You're sick" Kim called after him when he gestured for her to join him.

Once the elevator door had closed she looked at Adam who was still wearing that stupid grin and sighed "This is going to be a long week".

 **Hi!**

 **Thank you all for giving me feedback I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did try make it a bit longer.**

 **The last chapter wasn't registered on the Chicago PD Community page as you might have noticed the story didn't go to the top of recently added, but thanks for reading anyway**

 **I'm going to try write another few chapters and over the weekend and probably post them on Monday.**

 **I hope to see you then!**

 **~kirsty**


	4. Chapter 4

"Erin…" Jay called into the decently sized hotel room as he got back from buying their breakfast from the shop in the lobby.

The room was split in two different parts, one was the bedroom and the other a small sort of living area attached to the small bathroom in the back.

"Erin" he tried again a little louder.

The lights were still off and the curtains were closed which could only mean one thing, she was still asleep.

"Huh…did I tire you out last night" he laughed walking into the bedroom seeing her lying stretched over the kings sized bed they shared.

"Shut up Jay!" she grumbled throwing the spare pillow directly at his face.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you needed an extra few hours after those insane scrabble sessions" he whispered whilst climbing over the bed and wrapped his arms around her lean frame.

"You're so full of yourself" she tried her best not to smile as the memories came pouring back knowing it would only spur him on.

He just laughed at her pulling her closer "you ready to get up yet, it's already 10:30 and you take forever to get ready"

Erin scoffed "Says the guy who spends at least 20 minutes checking himself out every morning"

"Says the girl that spent most of the night telling me how hot I am" he laughed as she brought her hand up to hit his chest.

"Why don't you join in me in the shower and I'll tell you all over again" she suggested slipping out of the bed heading in the direction of the bathroom.

Jay's eyes went wide as his stomach clenched with excitement "Ohh, I'm on my way" he called jumping out of the bed and running after her.

Kim opened her eyes to see Adam's face horrifically close staring directly at her.

"Are you awake?" he whispered as she started moving around on the bed.

"No I'm sleeping with my eyes open, what do you think" she said sarcastically rising from the bed and making her way towards the wardrobe.

"Mmm, not a morning person I'll have to remember that"

"Shut it" she grumbled pulling out a tank top and shorts to put over the bikini she was about to put on.

She turned around whilst stripping off her shirt and clipped the back of her bikini around her torso.

"Am I… do you…should I" he stuttered over his words whilst staring at her perfectly toned back.

"What?" entertained by his reaction "it's nothing you haven't seen before Ruzek"

"I know…I just…It's just that…nevermind" he managed to mutter before turning and speed walking to the other room.

Kim stood looking around for a second before going back to getting dressed.

"We really need to work on time management" Jay sighed taking his key from the door as they left the room.

"It's 11:02 we're hardly late…" she paused stepping closer to him "but it was well worth it"

He looked down at her smiling "it always is"

Erin hit the down button on the elevator and they stood in a comfortable silence until the doors opened for them to step in.

"This will be fun, a team hike" he said almost trying to convince himself.

"You okay Jay"

"What, me, yeah I'm great I can't wait to be out in nature with all the bears and other wild animals that could probably kill us" he rambled staring directly at the number decreasing on the screen indicating what floor they were on.

"Oh my god…" Erin laughed in disbelief "you're scared"

"No I have had bad experiences in the wild and would rather not be in the presence of big, wild animals"

"Alright I think I might leave you with Mouse and Ruzek so I don't have to deal with whatever this is" she laughed as they stepped out of elevator.

"You'd leave me in thi…" Jay was cut off by Voight's raspy voice shouting them over to the front door.

"Now that you two have graced us with your presence…" Voight started whilst glaring at the young couple "we can get going, the mini-van is waiting outside"

Erin caught up with Kim on the way out of the hotel "hey"

"Ohh hi…" Kim said looking over her shoulder to see where Halstead was "I thought you'd be sitting with Halstead"

"No way he's freaking out about something I'll leave him with the guys" Erin laughed as they found a seat in the van.

"Huh…ohh you know I have to put up with Ruzek for a week while you and Jay get it on all night"

Erin's eyes almost jumped out of her head and grabbed Kim closer "could you keep it down feather figure sitting less than a metre away…" she whispered almost desperately "how do you even know about that anyway?"

"You do know I'm in the room next yours, right?" Kim asked as if the answer was obvious.

Erin gasped "No!" putting her head in her hands "what did you hear?"

Kim gave Erin a disgusted look "everything" whilst leaning back into her chair with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered as her face returned back to its normal colour.

Kim looked over quickly "don't be, good for you getting some action…" she paused shaking her head slightly "I seriously can't remember the last time I had a night like that"

Erin looked at her a bit more relaxed now "so you're telling me you didn't do anything with that hunk you were talking to at Molly's the other night?"

"Nope, he was doctor and all he wanted to talk about was how he saved 5 lives that day"

"Ohh, I know what that's like" she said giving Kim a sympathetic glance whilst remembering how Kelly used to be like that.

Kim let out a long sigh whilst turning to look out the window as the van started moving.

"Kim…" Erin started "I know it's been tough since you and Ruzek called it off but you've gotta move on"

"I don't know how" she said now looking down at her hands trying to stop the tears from escaping.

"Hey none of that" Erin whispered reaching over to grab her hand "this a happy trip and maybe you'll meet some hot Bahama boys"

To that Kim just looked over at her with a smile as she jokingly pressed her hand together as if she were praying.

The rest drive to the hiking ground was quiet with the occasional conversation between the van driver and Olinsky.

"We're here, everyone out of the van" Hank ordered as they pulled into the small parking lot surrounded by hills and trees.

A short, white haired man was waiting for them at the start of the trail "hello, are you ready for your hike this morning" he asked to enthusiastically for their liking.

Jay decided to answer for the team "yeah we're excited"

"Well here are some maps, a compass and some brochures of what you might see while you're up there" the man smiled handing out the items

A few mumbled "thanks" could be heard from each team member.

"I'd say there's enough of you to go on your own so I'm going to give you two radios in case you decide to split up and if you have any problems you can reach us over this aswell…" he paused for few seconds having to catch his breath "and just so you know cell phones will not have service throughout most of the hike so please don't lose these radios" the man stressed looking around at the team.

Hank stepped forward to shake the man's hand whilst saying "thank you, I'll make sure they behave themselves"

With that the man said his goodbyes and walked off to the small hut where they presumed you could buy refreshments or souvenirs on the way back down.

They had been walking for over an hour when they came to a split path. From what the map said left would take them to a fishing pond and right would lead them up towards the mountains.

"What way should we go?" Erin asked reading the map.

"Left" said Olinsky, Hank, Adam and Atwater almost in unison as Erin, Jay, Mouse, Kim and Antonio said "right"

Silence fell over the group until Adam spoke up "looks like we're splitting up then"

Hank looked on with a raised eyebrow "everyone alright with that?"

"Yeah" they all replied with a nod of the head.

"Okay, Halstead give me one of those radios so we can keep in touch" Hank said walking over to where Jay was standing.

With a final glance he and the other three guys turned away from them and made their way down the reasonably steep hill.

With a clap of his hands Jay turned to who was left with a smile on his face "let's get moving troops"

"We're not in the army anymore bud" Mouse laughed giving him a pat on the shoulder on his way past him following the girls who had already started walking.

Antonio came up beside him "if you call me troop again, I'll tell Erin about the texting incident we had last week"

Jay's head snapped around with wide eyes "you wouldn't!"

"I would" he said gliding past him with a proud smirk forming on his lips.

"Wow, it's beautiful up here" Erin announced as they reached the top of the hill.

"I know…" Kim agreed "look at the ocean and the trees, it's amazing"

Jay snuck up behind Erin giving her a quick kiss on the cheek "personally I think the people sitting on horses in that lake is the best part"

"Where's Mouse and Antonio?" she asked with a laugh at his previous statement.

"Ohh they're over by the edge, I decided to leave them to it" starting to walk away from her pretending to not care.

"So your over here because you want to be, not because your scared of heights and this is the lowest part of the hill" she clarified with an all knowing smirk.

He looked at her amazed that she'd figured it out so quickly "you caught me, yes I'm scared of heights, petrified actually"

"Then why didn't you go with Adam and Atwater down to the fishing pond?" she asked laughing at him.

"I'm scared of heights for a reason Erin, I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself falling off a cliff or something like that" he explained shyly staring out at the horizon.

"Jay yo…" she was cut off by the raspy sound of Hank's voice coming through the radio on Jay's hip.

" _We've got a problem"_ was what he said sounding quite panicked.

"What kind of problem?" Jay asked grabbing the radio from his belt as Erin shouted the guys over.

" _It's… don't… Ruzek… gone"_ was all they could make out over the commotion going on in the background.

Kim ripped the radio from his hand to say "what about Ruzek?"

" _Burgess… we don't know where he is"_ Hank replied still unsure of the current situation between Kim and Adam.

She dropped the radio on the grassy trail beneath her feet as her jaw dropped open.

Erin was first by her side, Jay behind her picking up the discarded radio "sir, I think we should meet up again" he said looking around with his eyes falling on Antonio who muttering to himself, still confused having missed most of the conversation.

" _I think that'd be wise"_ was the last thing that came through the radio as Kim turned around to face the group and all she said as tear trickled down her face

"Adam's missing"

 **Hey guys!**

 **Wow I am still amazed at how supportive you're all being I never expected it.**

 **As for some questions I got in the reviews this is set after Burzek broke up (silently crying) but if you guys want me to continue this story then there will eventually be some Burzek involved, maybe even soon.**

 **I would appreciate any suggestions for any other stories, one shots and even some ideas for the next chapters of this story.**

 **I'll try update as soon as I can but I do have school all week so I might be a bit slower.**

 **That's all for now, see you later!**

 **~kirsty**


	5. Chapter 5

"Right, what the hell happened" Antonio said as they made their way down to where Hank and the rest, minus Ruzek, were.

"One minute he was there the next he wasn't" Olinsky muttered pacing back and forth.

Adam had been gone for 30 minutes by the time Voight decided to inform the rest of the team. He had told Kevin that he wanted to go on the zip line that was hanging on a tree about 20 metres away from the pond they were sitting next to.

Erin stood with her arm around Kim trying to offer some sort of support to the woman who's feelings for Adam had just resurfaced.

"Well we should at least have a look around or even try his cell phone or something" Jay suggested watching his girlfriend try console her friend.

"His cell won't have any service Jay" Erin sighed looking at him as he scrolled through the contacts on his phone.

"It's worth a try" he hit the call button next to Adam's number and waited for it to start buzzing "come on buddy…pick up"

Adam looked up at the cliff he had previously been standing on "it's always me isn't it"

He paced trying to think of some way to get back to the team. He had jumped on to the zip line not noticing the drop in to the ocean at the end.

"They'll find me" he said trying to convince himself that he wouldn't be stuck there forever.

"ADAM!" came a voice from above him "where are you?"

"Oh my god" Adam jumped up and looked around suspiciously "who am I speaking too exactly?"

"ADAM!" the voice repeated.

"I'm down here" he shouted back as loud as he could. He looked up silently praying they would hear him.

"Does your phone still have signal Jay? He heard a female voice ask.

"Yeah I'll try him again"

Adam slipped his hand down his back pocket, searching for his phone "where is it?" he asked himself searching the floor, when suddenly he heard a buzz coming from a pile of leaves to his left.

"Wait, do you here that?" said who he presumed was Jay.

Then suddenly Jay's footsteps got a little louder as he came closer to the edge. Adam moved back to get a better look as Jay's head popped over the front of the small cliff.

As he was moving closer to the edge he didn't notice the faint crumbling sound of the cobble coming loose from the rest of the surface "guys I…" he was cut off by the sound of Erin's screams as the whole chunk he was standing on fell over 20 feet taking him with it.

"JAY!" she screamed trying to run towards him before Hank pulled her back.

"Erin it's not safe, stop" he pleaded pulling her towards his chest.

Meanwhile Jay was lying unconscious at the bottom of the cliff with a gaudy scratch on his forehead with Adam at his side trying desperately to wake him up.

He took the radio from Jay's hip and brought it to his mouth "uhh… this is Adam Ruzek and my friends hurt I need help" he cried

It only took a few moments for a voice to come from the other end " _what's wrong sir?... where are you?"_

"My friend he fell from a pretty high cliff at the zip line at the fishing pond…god he really needs help, please hurry"

" _Alright I know where you are there's help on the way, try not to panic"_

"You're telling me not to panic when one of my best friends is lying here possibly bleeding to death" he shouted in to the little radio loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ruzek what's going on with him?" Hank questioned still trying to calm Erin down.

He looked up suddenly speechless "uhh…he's not great…uhh there's a giant cut on his head and I think he might have some internal bleeding but I have no idea sir" he choked out turning his attention back to his wounded friend.

"There's an air ambulance on the way just hold on, alright" an unfamiliar voice came from the cliff top

"You hear that buddy, there's help on the way just hold on…" he whispered to looking directly at Jay "just hold on"

It took almost 30 minutes for the air ambulance to get Jay to the nearest hospital. Those 30 minutes were some of the most stressful minutes of Erin's life.

Sure she had been through her mother over dosing and the constant worry of someone hurting her while she was on the street, but this was different. Jay was different. He was someone she loved and he was hurt.

She sat staring at the wall of the waiting room that a nurse had directed her to when she arrived with the rest of the team. Adam was still pretty spooked from what had happened earlier in the day.

Kim sat next to him feeling grateful that he was alright but at the same time feeling horrible knowing how worried Erin must be feeling.

The rest of the team were scattered around the room filling the gaps between other worried family and friends.

A nurse from reception made her way towards where Adam sat handing him a pair of scrubs "why don't you go get cleaned up" she suggested giving him a supportive squeeze on the shoulder.

He slowly stood up muttering a quiet "thanks" before turning to Kim "can you come with me?"

She quickly looked up with questioning eyes "uhh… sure" she hesitantly answered.

Erin watched as they made their way down the hallway into a spare room. That's when it hit her, Jay might not be alive right now. Then came the tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

Trying desperately to blink them away but they just kept coming, gradually getting faster and harder to conceal. She stood up running to the nearest exit.

That's when she lost it, the sobs got louder and louder as she slid down the wall outside the accident and emergency department.

Mouse had stepped outside for a breather just a few minutes before her and was on his way back in when he noticed her curled up sobbing in to her hands.

"Erin…" he whispered kneeling down beside her "come here" he put his arm around her as she continued to cry in to his shirt.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" she cried "I can't lose him Mouse"

He took a deep breath swallowing the lump forming in his throat "look at me…Erin look at me" he smiled as she raised her head from his shoulder "I've seen Jay hurt before and I know it's horrible but I also know that he's one of the strongest people I know, after you of course" he laughed "and I know that he's not going anywhere anytime soon, you should hear what he has planned for your future together"

"What do you mean?" she asked as her breathing slowed.

"Well, I don't want to ruin it but there are kids and marriage involved" he said relieved that he had manged to calm her down.

She laughed and looked up at him "thank you Mouse, I don't know what came over me once I started I just couldn't stop"

"Don't thank me, it looks like Jay's taken a fond liking to you so I kind of have to put up with ya" he laughed as she gave him a gentle shove as she put on a fake offended face "come on let's get back in there".

About an hour later Jay's surgeon appeared through the set of double doors at the back of the large waiting room.

"Family of Jay Halstead" he announced looking around wondering which ones of the people sitting in front of him were the family of the man he had just operated on.

They all stood up making their way over to where the surgeon stood "ohh, are all of you family?" he asked intrigued by the amount of them.

Hank looked around before muttering "pretty much"

"Okay, well Mr Halstead sustained some pretty bad injuries including 4 broken ribs, a shattered pelvis, fractured tibia and a deep cut on his forehead which we are monitoring for infection…" the surgeon explained watching as the people around him looked on with worried expressions "but he is going to fine".

They all let out sighs of relief as those words left the surgeons mouth.

"Can we see him?" Erin asked her voice breaking.

The surgeon looked over at her with a sympathetic smile "of course but only a few at a time, he's still pretty out it he's been through a lot today…if you could just follow me"

She looked back at the team silently asking if she could go first they all sent a nod her way.

He looked so peaceful, just lying there perfectly still taking a breath every few seconds. Even though there were tubes and wires all around him and his body pale and cold she couldn't have loved him more in that moment.

Erin silently sat in the small wooden chair that sat beside his bed. Gently taking his hand in her she let out a breathy sigh before placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

His eyes fluttered slightly before fully opening to look at her. His body instantly relaxed at the site of her.

"Erin…" he sighed his voice cracking with emotion.

She smiled cupping his face in her hand "I'm here baby, I'm right here…" she emphasised still holding his hand "god I thought I was going to lose you"

He laughed, or at least tried to "I've got way to much left to do before I go anywhere"

"Mouse told me about your plans for the future…marriage and kids, I didn't know you were that kind of guy" she joked giving him a smile.

"Mmm" he grumbled when he tried to move into a more comfortable position.

Erin jumped up "wow, take it easy mister…" she paused moving his pillow to higher behind his head "let me help…I think these buttons must move it for you" she said playing with the buttons on the remote next to his bed.

"Erin…" he started waiting for her to look at him "I love you so much you know that right?"

She sat down on the side of his bed "Of course I know, you tell me almost every day" she laughed.

"Hmm…" he mumbled looking around the room "did they leave my clothes cause I had something important in the jacket?" he asked with more enthusiasm.

She looked around "yeah it's just over there" she informed pointing towards the stack of closes at the door.

Jay sat a little straighter struggling with every movement "can you bring my jacket over"

She nodded standing and slowly making her way over to the door. As she bent down she saw the blood stain on the collar of his shirt and quickly moved past it to find his jacket.

"Thanks…" he mumbled as she handed him the item of clothing "there it is"

Erin watched as his hand went inside the from what it looks like a very full pocket and brought out a small box.

"I wanted to make this special and wait until you birthday but this has taught me how short life can be so, imagine me getting down on one knee right now…" he laughed as her hand flew to cover her mouth, he sighed feeling a wave of pain rip through his body as he opened the box to reveal a large diamond ring "you're my best friend and I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend the rest of my life with so…"

Taking a few short breaths he looked into Erin's tear stained eyes and said

"Erin Lindsay, will you marry me?

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **I had so many ideas for this chapter and I felt like this was the best one.**

 **Thanks for all of your suggestions and reviews I hope to start doing some one shots soon once I get this story going.**

 **Any more suggestions or opinions would be appreciated!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~kirsty**


	6. Chapter 6

**I need some feedback from you all. I thought this story was really being enjoyed but the last chapter only got 2 reviews which I was a bit disappointed in.**

 **Could you guys tell me if I'm doing something wrong because I really enjoy writing this story but you guys aren't enjoying it there isn't much point in me continue.**

 **For those of you who do write reviews thank you so much and remember it's all of you who give me ideas and really influence the way I take it.**

 **~kirsty**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

" _Erin Lindsay, will you marry me?"_

She stood at the side of his hospital bed her jaw almost on the floor "I don't know what to say"

"Just say yes, please don't say no because that would be really embarrassing and I…" he rambled until she slammed her lips against his.

As she pulled away her hands came up to cup his face whilst whispering "yes"

The moment was spoiled by Voight storming in the room "what did I just hear... a proposal? he asked with wide eyes.

"Sir I know…" Jay started already preparing himself for a very angry and judgemental Voight.

He was interrupted by Voight saying "without asking me first" in a surprisingly calm voice.

"What!" they both exclaimed almost in sync. Erin cleared her throat turning around to look at him "so you're okay with this"

A crease formed on his forehead as he frowned at them "well I gave Halstead the okay to be with you a long time ago don't you think I knew this would eventually happen" he answered smiling at the shocked young couple.

Jay lay his head back on the uncomfortable hospital bed as he felt the familiar pain of his broken ribs returning.

The conversation stopped there as Erin noticed his eyes getting heavy "hey, just go to sleep alright I'll be here when you wake up" she whispered as she watched his eyes finally close.

Hank sat on the small sofa across the room and gave a gentle pat to the space next to him signalling for Erin to take a seat "how you feeling kid? He asked as she sat next to him.

She looked over taking a deep breath "truthfully, I don't really know…" she paused turning her head back to look towards Jay's sleeping form "he means the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without him Hank"

Knowing she just needed him to listen he stayed quiet just giving her an understanding nod.

"You know after Nadia he was there for me, he's always had my back no matter what…he's just so perfect and I…" she paused suddenly feeling exposed talking about her feelings "I'm just not"

Seeing she was done Hank placed his hand on her knee as her gently lifted her chin so that she was looking at him "Erin, do you think Camille was perfect?" he asked with a small smile forming at the thought of his late wife.

"Yeah" she mumbled looking down at her hands again as the memories flooded back.

"I agree she was perfect, I'm not… I'm pretty far from it to be honest but that's how it works you need that balance in a relationship, two perfect people just don't work together"

She looked at him a grin creeping up her face "do you remember when Justin brought a girl home for the first time, how mad she got at you after you gave Justin one of your little masculinity pep talks?" she asked with a laugh.

He laughed at the memory "how could I forget, the woman was terrifying when you got on her bad side"

Hank sighed as the laughter died down "even though she only knew you for a few years she loved you so much"

"I know" she nodded as her eyes watered slightly remembering the last words Camille had said to her

" _Find someone that treats you right sweetheart, you'll know when it's right because you'll feel it right here…" she said pressing her cold hand on the left side of Erin's chest "every time you see them, every single time"._

"Alright we're all going to head back to the hotel, it doesn't look like Halstead's up for any more visitors tonight" he said as he stood up to leave.

"I think he'll be a little more alert in the morning and could you possibly just keep the engagement to yourself for a while until Jay's better?" she asked following him towards the door.

"Of course it's not my new to tell, I'll see you later kid try not to worry too much alright he's going to be perfectly fine" he gave her a squeeze on the shoulder as he turned back to pick up his jacket.

Erin gave him a nod and watched him start his walk back to the waiting room before calling out "Hank…" she paused waiting for him to turn around "thank you, for everything"

He sent a wink and the biggest smile he could muster her way before continuing down the long hallway.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kim sighed as she shut the door behind her as she entered the hotel room.

Adam was sitting on the couch in the living room nursing his second bottle of beer of the night in front of a small TV that only had black and white channels running.

He watched as she leaned over to start the kettle in the corner of the kitchen beginning to make herself a cup of coffee "you want some or are you just staring for the sake of it?"

"Kim…" he sighed trying to make up his mind whether to tell her how he felt or to just keep quiet "I still love you" he said almost silently.

She quickly looked up from what she was doing to turn and look at him. He wasn't smirking, he wasn't laughing, he was serious "Adam, you know it just didn't work between us" she sighed returning to making her coffee.

He stood making his way over to where she stood "yeah but that was months ago, after seeing everything Jay and Erin today it just made me realise that I was being childish, selfish and a bunch of other things that end in 'ish'"

He got a laugh out of her before she turned to him pushing the coffee make out of the way to gently grab his face guiding his lips to hers.

He pulled away pulling her into him "I'm going to take that as a I forgive you and I still love you too Adam" he muttered as he leaned back in towards her giving her quick peck on the lips.

It was like a sense of realisation had washed over them that whatever they had was still in there and they were going to try everything they could get it back.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hank yawned as he climbed out of the taxi he had taken from the hospital back to the hotel.

After paying the driver he slowly made his way through the entrance to the hotel noticing Atwater and Alvin sitting at the bar beside the restaurant.

He slid onto the stool next to Alvin muttering a quick "hey" before ordering a beer from the bartender.

"How's Halstead doing" Atwater asked leaning on the bar top to look over at him.

Hank looked up at the large man with a nod "yeah, he was pretty out of it when I saw him but Erin's staying the night so she's going to keep us updated if anything happens during the night"

Atwater let out a sigh of relief knowing that his friend was getting safe and getting better "alright I'm going to get back to my room I need sleep, I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" Alvin said giving him a pat on the back as he passed "bye" Hank said giving him a small smile.

Hank sighed resting his chin on his hands "we've been here one day and we've already created drama"

"Ohh, you couldn't have thought you could bring them all here and not have drama did you?" Alvin laughed looking around at the few families and couples left in restaurant behind them.

He rolled his eyes "Well I expected it from Ruzek but the not the rest of them"

"Come on they're young and want to have fun…" Alvin paused remembering Halstead's current state "well I don't think Halstead will be having much of that but the rest of them will, we just have to leave them to it for the rest of the week"

Hank looked up at the small clock above the tons of alcohol bottles spread around the wall behind the bar, it was 11 o'clock already "alright after this beer I'm going upstairs, you staying or coming with?"

He looked around for a second and decided to stay after noticing an attractive woman about his age sitting at the end of the bar, alone.

Hank hung around for another 20 minutes before saying his goodbyes and going back to the room.

"Alright Alvin, let's see if you've still got it" he said to himself as he stood up making his way towards the woman at the bar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning Jay woke up to a nurse gently tapping his shoulder so she could check his vitals.

His eyes scanned the room looking for Erin, "she went to grab some coffee, she didn't leave your side all night" the nurse smiled strapping the blood pressure pump around the top of his arm.

Before he could reply the doctor came strutting through the door, a young man, quite tall with dirty blonde hair and the body of a wrestler. It wasn't the surgeon that operated on him and he could already tell he didn't like him.

"Mr Halstead, we thought you'd never wake up" he exclaimed flicking through the paper on the clipboard the nurse had just passed over.

"Yeah, you were worrying us babe" came the raspy voice of Erin Lindsay from just outside the door to his room.

As she walked in the young doctor quite obviously looked her up and down admiring how perfectly her leggings and tank top hugged her body.

"Hey, I'm the patient here can you stop checking out my fiancé" he said a little too forcedly.

The doctor's eyes turned back to focus on Jay "I'm sorry that was very rude of me but I just couldn't help myself…" he paused turning back to look at Erin "look at her she's gorgeous, you're a lucky man"

"Right why don't we get back to the more important subject that is Jay's health" Erin interrupted as the tension got drastically higher.

The doctor looked back to the clipboard he was holding and started with "well, it's going to be a painful recovery especially the ribs so we would like to give you the option to stay here in the hospital or go back to your hotel with a wheel chair" he asked looking up at Jay with questioning eyes.

"Uhh, well how long is it going to take for my ribs to heal?" Jay questioned trying to make a decision.

With a dead breath the man answered "it could be anywhere between 3 and 6 weeks but the pain should decrease as time passes and we can give you medication to help it too"

He looked over at Erin, who just gave him a shrug of the shoulder letting him know it was up to him "I think I'll go back to the hotel"

The doctor nodded and left the room just to return a few minutes later with the papers for him to sign so he could leave.

With a few signatures he was free to go but the doctor didn't leave before turning to Erin leaning closer to whisper "if you ever need a release from all this just give me a call" he said sending her a wink as he passed over his what she thought was a business card.

She looked over at Jay who was attempting to slide into the wheelchair a nurse had brought through "it's going in the bin" she said holding up the card, ripping it into pieces and throwing it in the trash.

Jay sighed as she bent over to pick up his stuff and said…

"I hate when people say things like that to you but he's right you are really hot"


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here it is, I finally got the flow back.**

 **For some reason I just couldn't find good ideas for this story but I think this one is pretty good. I'll try my best to keep both of my stories going faster than they have been.**

 **All reviews and ideas welcome I'd love to know what you think**

 **~kirsty**

It was well after midnight but Kim and Adam were still awake lying in bed watching some old black and white movie. All he could think about was how lucky he got that it wasn't him in a hospital bed.

He glanced over at Kim watching her eyes slowly close to shoot open again only a few seconds after "you should get some sleep"

"Hmm…no Erin said she'd call so…" she stopped to reach over and grab her phone from the small table at the side of their bed.

"Kim go to sleep, you won't be much help to her if you're falling asleep every two minutes" Adam replied cautiously moving closer to her.

She sighed nervously looking down at her hands "Adam you really scared me today" her voice broke as her eyes glassed over.

"Hey…" he automatically reached over to hold her against his chest, even after the drama that was their relationship it still felt so natural "you've got nothing to be scared about".

The tears rolling down her face made a growing wet patch on his shoulder as his hand moved back and forth over her back, knowing that always calmed her down "how did you even get down there anyway?" he heard her mutter.

"Well…" he sighed laughing at himself "I saw a zip line and decided I knew better than the sign that said 'under construction' and just went for it…there may have been an unexpected drop at the end"

Her head slowly rose from his shoulder, her hand wiping the tear marks off her face "weren't there stairs or something at the bottom or something?"

"That's what it meant by under construction" he watched her mouth involuntarily turn into a smile as she bit back a laugh.

She shook her head letting out a small laugh "you're such an idiot" she whispered leaning against him focusing her attention back to the TV in front of her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When they finally made it to the cab waiting outside the hospital Erin helped Jay to his feet so he could lower himself into the back seat "you good" she asked before making her way around the car to the other door.

"Where am I taking you guys" the voice of the cab driver came over the seat as he looked back at them.

"Uhh… The Reef Atlantis Hotel" she answered reading off her wrist where she had written the hotel name knowing she would forget.

She watched as the cab driver turned back to face the steering wheel before carefully wrapping her arm around Jay's making sure she wasn't hurting him in the process.

The drive back was quiet with the occasional question from the driver, it was a short drive and they weren't exactly in the talking mood. As they pulled in to entrance the man in the front seat turned around, getting his first proper look at Jay's sate "this is on me, have a nice night"

"Thank you man" Jay said as Erin opened his door to help him out. He groaned as the familiar pain in his ribs returned as he stood up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They walked, well Erin walked and Jay hobbled through the front door of their hotel. Still feeling the pain shooting up his front Jay looked over to the bar before sending Erin a desperate look whilst whispering "please"

"Please what..." she asked attempting to figure out what he was asking before her eyes settled on the stacks of alcohol just metres away from them "ohh no way, you're on antibiotics there's no way you're having that"

Out came the bottom lip and puppy dog eyes, his final attempt at winning a battle he was obviously going to lose "can I just sit and watch you drink it?"

She sighed shaking her head linking her arm with his again "you are such an idiot"

He laughed glancing over at the bar once more noticing a familiar face at the back of the room "wait, is that Olinsky flirting with someone?"

That caught her attention, suddenly letting go of Jay to get a better look. Her hand covered her mouth as she saw the woman send a full force slap to the side of her colleague's face.

"Oh my god" she snorted almost falling to floor in tears from how hard she was laughing. It was loud enough for Olinsky to hear as he watched the woman storm off back to her room.

His head dropped as he noticed everyone in the room looking at him, some sniggering, some obviously judging him. Jay held the wall whispering for Erin to shut up as he saw Olinsky heading their way.

As Erin continued laughing uncontrollably into the wall Jay found himself a seat to sit in expecting Olinsky to join him. He watched as his fiancés 'uncle' raised his hand in attempt to cool down the burning sensation in his cheek.

"What happened Al?" he asked trying desperately not to laugh himself.

"I guess the art of flirting has changed since the last time I did it" he sighed leaning into the chair resting his head on the wall behind it.

At this point Erin had calmed herself down enough to be able to take a seat next to Jay as he was listening to Alvin tell him how he had used some of the oldest pick-up lines she'd heard in a long time and how the woman must have taken that the wrong way.

"…and now I'm going to have a red face for the rest of the night.." he assumed staring forward at the plain wallpaper covered walls in front of him, taking a deep breath before deliberately changing the subject "anyway enough about me how are doing Jay?"

Jay just nodded sniggering slightly at the story he had just heard "I'll be fine just need to rest up for a bit"

Erin stood looking down at him sympathetically reaching her hand out to help him up "and that is what you should be doing now so let's go"

Alvin was quick to interrupt "actually Erin could I have a quick chat with him…" he watched as a worried expression came across the young woman's face "don't worry you can have him back in twenty minutes, that's all I need"

"Are you sure you can get him up to the room alone?" she questioned eyeing the stitched up wounds she knew were under his shirt.

Alvin gave a small laugh "Erin I think we'll manage, you were going to do it alone anyway weren't you?"

Her lips pursed together as she thought about what he said "okay" she whispered nodding before slowly making her way to the stairs that lead to their hotel room.

Alvin turned back to injured young man sitting near him with a proud smirk on his face "so, what was that rock on her finger?"

"Ohh that…" he replied scratching the back of his head "we're officially engaged as of a few hours ago"

The older gentleman laughed nodding his head smugly "typical, you ask a girl to marry you while you're sitting in a hospital bed, how could she possibly say no to that"

"Hey, I was supposed to do it in a few days but I was in the moment so I just went for it" he countered remembering the few moments of pure joy he felt before Voight ruined the moment.

"Jay I'm kidding, I'm happy for you buddy…" Alvin smiled giving him a light pat on the arm "but if you do anything to hurt her I swear to god…" he started before being interrupted.

"You'll have my head on a platter, yeah, yeah, I've heard it the day I joined intelligence, I know the drill" Jay ranted repeating the words Hank had said to him a few years before.

Alvin nodded before standing to help the man to his feet putting his arm around his waist for support "just making sure"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After the dramatic and long day before none of the team were awake until well after 12 o'clock. They could do what they wanted for the rest of the week and right now all they really wanted was to relax.

"Hey mousey boy, I'm going to the beach alright" Kevin shouted through the double suite he was the teams' tech specialist.

He rolled his eyes before replying "First never call me that again and second alright I might join you later on"

"Good to know mousey boy" Kevin yelled back smirking before letting the door close as he walked away.

Mouse sighed as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He swiped answering the phone after looking at the caller ID " _hiiii_ " he smiled hearing the young feminine voice come through the speaker.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing... I can't wait to see you today"

A little giggle came from the young child's mouth " _I'm good uncle Greg, I really miss you though, when will you be here?_ " she asked obviously excited.

"Well… I'm actually just about to leave so I'll be there really soon alright" he answered putting on his 'talking to a kid' voice.

" _Really,really soon?_ "

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him "really,really soon…okay kid can you put mommy on?"

" _Okay, love you uncle Greg"_

"Love you too" he paused waiting for next voice to come through the phone.

" _Hey little bro"_ it was his big sister Diana's voice, a voice he hadn't heard in person for years.

"Hey I'm about to leave so I'll be with you by 3, can't wait to see you"

" _We're just colouring right now and you would love to see what her drawing of you, it's very…let's just say artistic"_ she laughed looking down at her daughters attempt at drawing her uncle.

He just laughed as he imagined the proud smile his sister was wearing across her face.

" _Alright I'll let you go but I'll see you soon, stay safe"_ she said before hanging up.

Mouse picked up the bag of gifts he had brought for his niece whilst shoving his phone in his pocket and heading for the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Everyone's going to the beach if you're feeling up to it" Erin said running her hand through her fiancés hair.

"Hell yeah, anything to get out of this bed" he announced his eyes lighting up just at the thought of getting out for a bit.

"Can you get up on your own?" she asked watching as he tried to swing his hands over the side of the bed.

"Yep…" he groaned, his hands gripping the sides of the mattress to help support his weight. Tacking a deep breath he pulled himself to his feet without a complaint "see"

"Okay let's get you ready then we can go"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey" Kim shrieked running over to hug Erin when she spotted her friend walking down the sand.

"Really feeling the love Burgess" Jay laughed as the woman let go of his fiancé. She smiled over at him "I would hug you but I don't want to break any more of your ribs so I think I'm just gonna leave it"

He laughed at her theory, he'd always liked her but since Erin and Kim had gotten closer he really appreciated how good a friend she was.

They eventually made it to the rest of the gang. Alvin and Hank were sitting on chairs both reading a newspaper, Adam and Kevin were attempting to throw a frisbee for the hotel dog and Antonio was chatting with a few girls sun bathing near them.

Jay felt Erin's hand gently wrap around his waist before she whispered "you should sit on a chair it'll just make your ribs worse if you sit in the sand" into his ear.

"I guess you're right" he sighed making his way over to the spare seat beside the older men of the group.

They glanced over at him before returning their attention back to the paper in front of them. Jay looked around searching for his all-knowing technology friend, he frowned not seeing him anywhere "hey Kev, where's Mouse?"

Kevin looked around "uhh… he said he was going to visit someone… Diana or something" he answered still attempting to throw the red disk the right direction.

"Diana?" Jay asked making sure he heard right. Now Erin was listening in on the conversation, extremely confused after seeing his face fall when Kevin nodded mumbling a "mhm" before returning to the game.

"Who's Diana, Jay?" she asked frowning as he attempted to reach his phone in his back pocket.

"Uhh…she his sister… the one that left him when to cope alone when we came back from Afghanistan…" he explained his voice gradually getting louder as his anger come out "why the hell is he going to see her, after everything she put him through" now he was almost shouting.

"Jay I'm sure whatever she did wasn't that bad" Kim tried interrupting his rant. All that achieved though was making him angrier.

"Actually it was bad, you know she was a drug addict when she was a younger and her cared for her and the baby she had when she was sixteen but when he was struggling she took off, she ran from family and I'm not going to let him let her waltz back into his life" his voice was deep as he shook his head finally reaching the phone in his pocket.

He practically abused the phone, punching in the numbers to call his friend "pick up" he muttered.

" _Hey man I can't talk righ…"_ Mouse's voice came through the speaker before being interrupted by Jay shouting through the phone.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU VISITING HER?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG it's been so long, I'm really sorry. I just moved schools and I'm getting a ton of homework so the updates will be a lot slower than the first ones were. Bare with me 3**

 **since it's been so long I'll remind you what happened in the last one**

 **adam consoled Kim after the accident**

 **Jay got back to the hotel**

 **Olinsky got slapped and gave Jay a pep talk**

 **Mouse went to visit his sister**

 **Jay isn't happy about that last one**

 **All of your review really help me, I got some of the ideas for this chapter from reviews so please give me ideas for this story or any other you want to see, thanks xx**

Jay scoffed looking down at the phone in his hand "he hang up on me" he let out a laugh before throwing his phone into the sand beneath his feet.

"Jay calm down you're going to pull a stitch" Erin ordered grabbing his arm making him sit in the small beach chair next to her.

The team were still staring at him wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Uhh…" Adam started looking around at his colleagues "I'm confused" he said shaking his head as his eyes settled on Jay.

Just as Jay was about to set off again Olinsky cut in saying " I don't think it's any of our business guys, so just go back to whatever it was you were doing" he finished giving Jay a sympathetic smile before returning his focus to the newspaper opposite him.

Erin let out a sigh of relief as she watched her co-workers and friends return to their failing game of frisbee and started other conversations. She turned back to face Jay as he attempted to stand up, his hand flying to his ribs as the pain gradually got worse.

"Jay do…" She started only tot be cut off by him reassuring her that he was fine waving her away. She reached over trying to take some of his weight but was shook off as he forced his arm out of her grip on his bicep "I'm going going back to the room" he grumbled in an almost unrecognisable voice.

She had heard that voice once before,my he night his PTSD flared up. That night he had made sure to stress the fact that if it happened again she had to leave him alone because he was "unpredictable".

So she took the advice and stood watching him hobble away feeling utterly helpless.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mouse had just gotten out of the cab when Jay called, screaming through the phone. It's his sister why wouldn't he want to visit her, get some answers. She had a rough childhood, drugs, alcohol, a teen pregnancy but she had changed, people change.

Jay had met Diana over Skype when they were out in Afghanistan the first time. They were friends instantly, it was like they just clicked the moment he introduced them.

Diana was only a year older than Mouse but Jay was over two years older than her so when he heard she was struggling to care for a needy three year old, and keep the job she desperately needed, of course he offered to help. Even if that meant moving to the other side of the country, Chicago.

Just over a year later they were both called back out for active duty in Afghanistan. Jay had grown close to his best friends sister in that time but he knew it was his duty to leave but she just didn't understand that.

She screamed, begged and did everything she could try make him stay but he knew what he wanted. To serve his country one more time. She felt betrayed that they were leaving her alone again.

Although Jay was close with his sister Mouse had almost take the role of the father figure to her little girl, Lilly.

In the beginning they constantly video chatted whilst they were deployed until one day she just stopped answering. They shrugged it off for the first few weeks, but when Mouse's birthday came around the usual homemade cards didn't arrive. It was obvious she didn't want to contact either of them. Then Mouse got hurt.

There was an attack on their base in the middle of the night, he was vulnerable and unarmed, so he was shot. Jay narrowly escaped. After a few weeks of hospital stay he was given an honourable discharge.

The force had tried to contact family, which was Diana whilst he was in hospital but it was no use it was like she had disappeared. They went to her house, it looked like no one has been there in months, she was gone.

Jay was furious that she wasn't there for her little brother like he had been for her all those years before. Mouse on the other hand didn't care, he was alone until Jay finished his tour but by that time it was to late. He turned to drugs and even alcohol to get through the days the PTSD got bad, which was almost everyday.

Eventually after months of trying to pull Mouse out of the horrifying addiction he just gave up. It wasn't until he became his CI that his life took a turn for the best.

And the rest is history.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mouse had managed to track her down and suggested the vacation idea to Voight as an excuse to see her.

Now he was standing I front of a stunning beach house with sandy walls blending in to the scenery around them, beautiful wooden structure and balcony on the second floor. As his fist met the door he took a deep breath preparing himself to see her face to face.

The door swung open to reveal the eight year old girl he called his niece " Uncle Greg!" she screamed immediately wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey Lilly, I missed you so much" he smiled picking her up onto his hip as he walked through the front door.

"I can't believe you're really here" she whispered burying her head into her uncles' shoulder. A young man that looked to be about thirty poked his head around the wall connected to the, what looked like a never ending hallway.

"You must be Greg" he said shacking his hand as Mouse looked him up and down asking "who are you?" Lilly started wriggling to get out of his hold before running down the hall screaming "mommy!" all the way.

"I'm Darren, Diana's husband, I've heard a lot about you" the man said gesturing for Mouse to follow him into the living room. "Greg!" came the awfully familiar female voice from the doorway.

"Diana, hey" he replied as she ran toward him pulling him close. "God, you've changed so much" she laughed cupping his face in her hands practically examining him.

"Right back at ya sis" he said looking at her new hair style, clothes style and overall lifestyle noticing how different they all were from when he last saw her five years ago.

She smiled up at her not so little brother "we should talk, co e on" she said grabbing his hand leading him into the kitchen "you want a coffee" she asked already making one for herself.

He looked around the gigantic kitchen, feeling like he's in a fancy restaurant "yeah sure…black no su…" he was cut off by her "no sugar, yeah I know" she laughed.

He watched as she sat next to him on the stools attached to the marble work tops "I'm guess you want to talk about what happened after you left, huh?".

Mouse nodded shuffling in his seat, getting comfortable waiting for her to explain. She took a deep breath before raising her head to look him in the eyes "I guess I'll start from the beginning"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Erin we're playing volleyball, we need another player get your associated here!" Kevin shouted waving her over. She sighed standing up for where she had been lying.

Of course she was worried about Jay but she wanted to have some fun with her friends, so she just put it out of her mind. "What are the teams then?" she asked as she reached them.

Kim skipped over wrapping her arm around Erin's shoulder saying "girls vs boys, so me and you vs Kevin and Adam" she smiled. Erin clapped her hands together smirking "alright you're going down boys"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jay watched from the balcony of their hotel room as Erin threw her shirt to the ground revealing the baby blue bikini top she had underneath.

She looked stunning. Her abs showed through just the right amount and for the first time all day she had a real smile on her face as she and Kim collided as they bot jumped for the ball.

He forgot all about Diana as he was watching her, even though she looked tiny from where he was, he knew could still see the sheer joy on her face. He took a deep breath and stood up once again making his way to the couch icing his ribs.

Slowly pointing the remote towards the TV he turned it on, the news being the first thing to come on. "It is looking like a hurricane will be hitting the Bahamas in the next couple of days" was what the reporter said.

"A hurricane, seriously" he looked at the TV in awe, he'd never been in a hurricane what was he supposed to do. Jay looked over at his phone debating whether to call Erin and tell her. He decided against it why ruin the fun over something that probably won't happen.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I was being a selfish, horrible person and I'm sorry for that, but I swear I didn't hear anything about you getting hurt" Diana said as her head fell into her hands.

Mouse scoffed "so you're saying that because we left to fight for our country you wanted nothing to do with us"

She shook her head looking him in the eyes "it wasn't just that I met Darren and I fell for him, he turned my life around and when I didn't hear anything about you I assumed you were ok"

"Well I wasn't, I was in hospital for weeks Diana, I was alone for months until jays tour finished it was hell and I was in a dark place…" he paused for a minute taking a deep breath "I needed my big sister"

"I'm sorry Greg, I really am" she pleaded as tears glassed over her eyes. He just looked at her and with a nod of his head said "you know what I think this was a mistake, I'm just going to go"

As he approached the front door Darren shouted from behind him "I wouldn't leave if I were you"

Mouse turned back his hand on the door handle "and why is that?" he asked really just wanting to get back to his friends.

"A storm uncle Greg!" interrupted Lilly from behind the older mans' legs.

"What she means is there is a severe warning for a hurricane soon and we've been here before when the warn you before hand it's going to be bad, and it's going to be soon"

The little girl ran up to her uncle saying "that means you get to stay and play with me, I have colouring and Barbies and even some cars we could play with"

He looked over to see Diana now standing beside her husband, with red eyes still puffy from the crying she had done trying to tell her story "please Greg I need to know you're safe, just for tonight"

Mouse picked up the excited little girl before saying "looks like I'm staying awhile"

 **~ please review ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I'm so sorry this has taken so long, school has been so hectic and I had so many sport competitions. I know I shouldn't make excuses but please forgive me.**

 **Anyway I loved the first few episodes of PD, linstead were full on now there's been nothing! Come on we get Brett and Antonio together going at it straight away! Enough about** **me, hope you guys enjoy. :)**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Wow, where did the wind come from" Erin said trying to tame her hair after a huge gust of wind blew it everywhere.

"At least it's warm" Kevin shrugged from the other side of the small volleyball court they were using. They had been playing for an hour now and Erin was still trying not to think about the injured man ishe loved that was alone in the room.

She blinked as another gust of wind hit her back "right guys, one more point and I'm going inside" With a few eye rolls and mutters of "fine" they played the last point. The girls winning easily.

"Oh my god" Kim yelled as another strong gust of wind battered off her side, knocking her off balance forcing her to stumble backwards into Adam "I got ya" he whispered steadying her carefully.

"You alright?" he asked watching as she picked up her bag and turned to face him "yeah" she nodded making eye contact with him.

"Good" he muttered holding the eye contact, slowly moving towards her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling the familiar butterflies flying around in her stomach.

His hand found her hip and pulled her closer gently grabbing the back of her neck and laying a loving kiss on her forehead. She sighed relaxing against him, closing her eyes.

Erin watched from a distance smiling, she was glad they had worked everything out but her main thought was still Jay. She threw the beach towel over her shoulder, picked up her phone and made her way back to the room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So Lilly what next?" Mouse asked pushing the completed colouring sheet to side and turning to face his niece.

"hmmm" she murmured making the typical child thinking face, then it hit her " a jigsaw!" she exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"A jigsaw" he said enthusiastically, she nodded quickly "and where would I find one of them?" he asked looking down at her as the blonde curls bounced up and down on her shoulders.

"The cupboard" Lilly said jumping up running towards the large staircase in the hall. He stood up and followed her through the gigantic house, walking past way to many rooms to count "here it is!" she yelled pointing at the wooden door in front of them.

Lilly swung the door open revealing the huge selective of toys and games she had to choose from. Monopoly, scrabble, connect 4, colouring books, paint, you name it and it was there. He looked around the hall noticing only one door had a lock on it.

"What's in there Lil?" he asked bending down to the same height as her as he pointed to the heavily locked door opposite them. She shrugged saying "I don't know daddy doesn't let me up there, it top secret"

Mouse nodded glancing over at the door again. Why have one door with 5 locks and the rest have none? Shaking his head trying not to think about it he quickly stood up noticing Lilly had found her jigsaw and was already on her way down the stairs.

"Come on Uncle Greg!" he heard her shout, breaking out into a smile laughing as he noticed how alike Diana and Lilly really were..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jay turned when he heard the door creak open. He let out a breath when he saw the dirty blonde waves of her hair appear through the gap "hey" she muttered.

"Hey" he whispered giving her a small smile. He watched as she planted herself next to him on the couch, her hand grazing his thigh "I was getting worried, there's a storm coming you know"

Her brows raised as she nodded "that's why it's so damn windy then" Erin laughed leaning into the back of the couch with a sigh "I was worried about you too"

His eyes dropped to his lap seeing her hand grab his giving it a comforting squeeze whispering "you don't have to tell me but if you want to, you know I'm here"

Jay nodded "I know but I don't really want to think about that right now" he added as his hand travelled up her side to reach her jaw, cupping her face. Leaning closer to her he placed a light kiss on her lips then on her nose murmuring "I love you" each time.

She hooked her arms around his neck intensifying the kiss, their chests almost touching as she shifted to hover over him, being careful of his arm. "Erin.." he sighed as her head came to rest on his good shoulder "this stupid thing better heal fast"

Erin laughed raising her head to look at him "you know nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, right?" she asked softly, stroking the small hairs on the back of his neck.

"I know, I'm just so damn hot you couldn't live without me" he laughed as she punched his side laughing with him.

"Now there's the Jay Halstead I know" she smiled her dimples on full show highlighting the bright smile on her lips.

There laughing was interrupted by a loud banging on the door "I'll get it" Erin muttered slipping off of the couch to open the door.

It was a young man with a black suit with red striped on the shoulders, he must work here, she thought "can I help you?"

"Yes actually…" he began

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kim and Adam walked hand in hand through the corridor leading to the restaurant "Excuse me!" they heard a voice call out behind them.

They turned to see a man around 30 running towards them "have you heard the announcement?" he asked out of breath.

"Uhh what announcement?" Adam said shaking his head looking at the man who looked like he had just ran a marathon. He held his finger up taking a deep breath "right, no one can leave the hotel for the rest of the day, this hurricane warning is serious and we don't want to take it lightly" the man explained quickly.

"What so we're just to stay here all day?" Kim asked already dreading it. He looked around stopping another couple looking like they are about to leave "yes, ok I have to go.." the young man trailed off running to catch the couple before they walked out the front door.

Adam turned to Kim saying "you still up for some food?". She looked at him over her eyelashes "is that even a question" she said already walking towards the buffet and restaurant they were originally heading towards.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"And last piece" Mouse muttered passing the red and white jigsaw piece to Lilly to complete the snowman puzzle.

"Done" she smiled stepping back to admire her work giving herself a pat on the back in the process. He laughed as she sat down next to him again hearing the wind battering off of the windows.

She didn't even flinch "dies this happen a lot kiddo?" he asked shuffling closer to her as she nodded looking out of the window, seeing the tree in the garden almost topple over.

"Mommy says that I shouldn't be scared because the storm can't get me when I'm in here…" she paused turning back to him " as long as I don't go outside I'm safe"

Mouse nodded impressed by how such a young child could be so brave "you know that room I asked you about earlier?" he asked as he began to colour again.

"Yep.." Lilly answered watching what he was doing closely "the top secret room that only daddy can go in"

He scrunched his eyebrows, a slight crease forming on his forehead "why is daddy the only one allowed in there Lilly?" he asked handing her his pen as she took over colouring.

The little girl shrugged, focusing on staying in the lines of the tree she was colouring "I tried to go in once but I was shouted at" she said her head falling a bit.

"So you have no idea what's in there?" he pushed further. She looked up at him her eyes glistening "daddy said that it's not for little girls to see so I had to mind my own business" she explained her little voice squeaking more than usual.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say, was it?" he stated slowly becoming suspicious of the man his sister is married to.

Her head shot up "that's what I said!" she exclaimed then got distracted by her colouring book again.

"huh" Mouse muttered almost silently trying to think of some explanation.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Looks like we're stuck here" Erin sighed sinking back into the couch snuggling in next to Jay who was still watching TV.

"What, why?" he asked turning his attention to his fiancé. She closed her eyes clutching onto his shirt "the storm you were talking about, it's gonna be bad so we're to stay inside for the rest of the day" she informed him.

"Really, the one time we can't leave I'm not allowed to do any sort of strenuous activity" he groaned imitating the doctor they had talked to. Erin just laughed "you wanting food or something, I can go pick something up" she offered.

Jay shook his head "no way you are staying right here…" he paused suddenly thinking about food "well at least until one of us are starving to death" he laughed finishing his thought.

"Always thinking of others aren't you Jay" she joked settling back against his chest as his arm circled her hip, placing a kiss on the side of her head whispering "always"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that night with Lilly in bed Mouse found himself wandering the halls. His sister had given him a tour but he was still curious about what was behind that door. He looked around checking to see if anyone was there, no one was.

He walked as lightly as possible when he noticed that the door was slightly open, JACKPOT, was the only thought that crossed his mind.

As he reached the door, he slowly opened it until it was wide enough for him to fit through. Right as he stepped inside a voice came from behind him

"What the hell are you doing!" he recognised that voice it was Darren…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **I stayed up until 12 to finish this I hope it's alright, even though it was rushed.**

 **I'll try post more often, a month without posting is ridiculous!**

 **Anyway, please review ;)**

 **~kirsty**


End file.
